


Dusk Till Dawn

by theboyswhostriked



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, M/M, Some fluff??, lea's been in love with isa since he was 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyswhostriked/pseuds/theboyswhostriked
Summary: Isa and Lea have a long way to go, but this is their beginning.





	Dusk Till Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Song title and lyrics are from Dusk Till Dawn by Zayn and Sia. This is like THE Akusai song for me, so if you haven't listened to it I recommend it.

**_‘I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn, baby I’m right here.’_ **

Lea realizes a little too late that there’s no room in his room to fit Isa but he’s not going to let Isa know that. He doesn’t need a desk – _Why does he even have one? He’s never used it._ – so maybe Riku or Terra can help move it out tomorrow.

The two beds are a close fit but Lea wouldn’t let Isa out of his sight and even though Isa hasn’t said anything to him, Lea knows that he appreciates it. The rest of the group had welcomed Isa to rest and get better, and offered to help as much as they can, but they still have an issue telling the difference between Isa and Saix. That’s fine, Lea can handle this.

He understands what your body goes through after getting its heart back – the range of emotions that you go through in such a short time, the pain that your body feels, the nightmares that don’t leave and how out of it your body feels. He remembers feeling like he wasn’t in his body for the first few days.

The emotions seem to last longer than they need too. Lea remembers the looks he would get in the beginning of training when he found something funny and his laugh continued on longer than Kairi’s. It took everyone a bit to get used to the fact that Lea re-acted differently due to his heart but Lea’s doesn’t want Isa to have to deal with it without someone by his side, without someone who knew him the best.

They’re standing in their room and the Three Fairies are rushing around the small area trying to make it as comfortable as they can. They cover the window with a curtain after Lea suggested that Isa might sleep better if the moon isn’t shining through the room.

“He doesn’t need to wake up, after a nightmare, thinking that Kingdom Hearts is shining over him again.”

The Three Fairies move quicker than he excepted after he said this. But they’ve seemed to understand the pain that Isa is going through. There’s piles of clothes on the desk – _why is the desk so big? Who needs that big of a desk anyway?_ \- in different shades of blue. Maybe Lea mentioned one day that Isa used to wear different shades of blue, before they even got him back when he was just speaking about him out loud, when they were younger and maybe he hinted that he would like seeing the blue again.

“It’s no issues dears, just come and ask.” The Fairies leave making both of them promise that if they need anything to just ask and they’ll help.

Lea sits on his bed, watching Isa looking around the room and moving slowly towards his bed.

“I don’t deserve any of this.” Isa finally says. He still hasn’t made eye contact with Lea since he saved him from Xehanort and the darkness left the worlds. It hurts more to admit that it kills Lea that Isa wouldn’t look at him.

“Isa, you do. You need to rest. You didn’t do those things, Saix did.”

Lea knew this was coming because Kairi reminded him that he used to do this with her. He would apologize multiple times a day before Kairi got sick of it and challenged him to duel with their keyblades. Lea’s pretty sure that his shoulder has been the same since that first strike, she packs a powerful hit even though she doesn’t look she can. He stopped apologizing after that. But they would sit at the end of the day, after training and their chores were all done, talking about what Lea remembers of Axel and sorting out his feelings about it all. Lea understands why she’s a Princess of the Light, but he truly understands now why the keyblade came to her to.

“Those clothes are for you. The Fairies made them. How they got your measurements I’ll never know but they have magic so it’s probably that. I didn’t really ask, they kind of just handed them to me be one day. They’re blue…like when we lived in Radiant Garden.” Lea’s voice gets quieter at the end of his sentence, still testing the limit of how much Isa can take in at one.

Isa nods, once and quickly, before slowly making his way over to the bed. He moves like his body is in pain, it’s most likely is even though it will take a while for Isa to tell Lea. There’s a box of potions sitting under his bed for that exact moment. He sits down slowly and moves back on the bed to lean against the wall. He still won’t look at Lea but at least he sat down.

They sit in silence, Lea moving to mirror Isa on the other side of the room, and time passes. Lea is sure that Isa has fallen asleep, the room has grown darker but all of a sudden Isa’s talking like the bottle’s cracked.

“Lea, I’m sorry for everything that happened back then – with Roxas, with Xion, with everything. I felt…betrayed. It’s funny because we didn’t have hearts and we couldn’t feel anything – that’s what they told us when they took our hearts – but it was such a dirty lie. I felt everything, every day, like it was killing me. Watching you with them and just not understanding why and then the fight kept growing and growing. I didn’t know how to stop feeling like that. And then the whole thing with Kairi – I feel like I should apologize again. Maybe I can do something to make up for kidnapping her? Even though you technically did but I kept her there. And then.” He’s stopped. Lea knows what happened next in the story, he was present for when Saix aimed to kill Axel. Lea doesn’t want to point out that is wasn’t technically them but this is the most Isa has said to him in forever. And God, he’s missed his voice so much that he hasn’t realized until this moment. Lea doesn’t want Isa to stop talking.

“I killed you,” he says it into the dark room. They’re quiet because neither of them know what to say.

Lea has all the memories of Axel but he also has all the memories of teenager Lea who ran around Radiant Garden like his own playground dragging Isa around to show off. Two nights before they wormed their way farther in the castle, the day they were caught and kept inside for the first and last time, Lea worked up the courage to kiss Isa on the check. Isa blushed in return, something that Lea didn’t know he could do. It was his mission at that moment to make Isa blush more, to sneak another kiss any time he could.

The morning of the day they lost their hearts, Isa greeted him with a kiss on the check and Lea melted on the spot. Isa had to drag him, blushing like mad, to the castle to get their day started. By the time the moon had reached the sky, they had both lost their hearts.

Lea remembers watching the keyblade connect with Isa’s chest, the silent tears streaming down Isa’s face, and watching his heart leave his chest. Lea remembers screaming and sobbing because his heart was gone and Isa was gone. They came for him next, laughing as the marks of upside down tears graced his face to always remind him about how he cried that day. Lea doesn’t remember much after, they said he passed out, and when he woke up to Isa’s face, Lea’s nonexistent heart broke. There was an ‘x’ on his face cover in dried blood. But his eyes were still so soft, for Lea, that when Isa told him not to worry about the cut, he believed him.

“I gave myself up to help Sora,” Lea finally says. “I wouldn’t fade until I helped him.”

Isa’s crying. Lea hears it and Lea has a flash back to watching Isa lose his heart again and not being able to reach him. Before he knows what he’s doing, he’s moving across the room to Isa’s bed and holds him. Isa doesn’t push him away so Lea takes it as a sign that it’s okay.

They sit like that for a while, to let Isa to get it all out. He finally pulls away and makes eye contact. Lea can barely see Isa’s dark green eyes but he still feels himself lose his breath at them anyway.

“Oh, Isa.” That’s all he can get out before he pulls the blue-haired man back into a hug. Lea’s crying now. Eleven years of emotions are rebuilding in Lea’s heart and they’re slipping out again because now he can now hold Isa. They hold each other crying. Lea doesn’t care if the rest of the tower can hear them, this is all he’s wanted to do for a decade, to be able to hold Isa and keep him save.

Isa pushes him back so they’re laying down. They’ve fallen back into silence besides the sniffles and their breathing taking up the space of their cries. It takes some time for Isa to pull himself together and when he does he sits back up, leaving Lea’s embrace.

“I apologize for that.” Isa isn’t looking at him again. He curls back into himself. Lea makes the move to pull Isa back into the embrace but Isa pulls away.

“I’m not…I mean…I can’t handle that much physical contact right now.”

“That’s alright, I want you to feel comfortable, that’s what matters the most.”

Lea moves back to his bed and lays down.

“I’m always going to be here for you, always, Isa get it memorized already.” Lea looks over and sees Isa on his bed. He’s moved to cuddle into the thin blanket on top of the bed. Isa doesn’t respond and Lea’s pretty sure he’s asleep.

Lea hadn’t realized that he himself feel asleep but he’s wide awake when he hears the whimpers of a nightmare from across his room. It takes a moment of wondering what it’s coming from until the past few days dawn on him and he’s up and moving across the small space in two long strides.

“Isa, Isa wake up,” he’s shaking the blue haired man to get him out of the nightmare. It takes a few times until Isa jolts awake. Lea’s reaching towards the lamp to click it on to give the comfort of light, instead of the darkness.

“Hey, hey I’m here.” Lea’s moving to wrap his arms around Isa, expecting to be pushed away or for Isa to move but he leans into the embrace. Isa’s crying again.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He feels the nod against his chest. _Alright, small steps Lea._

“Do you want to lay back down?” He feels the nod again but this time giving him approval.

“Lay with me please.” Isa says into his chest with a small voice, like he’s afraid that Lea will say no or he doesn’t really want to say it out loud. Lea moves their bodies to lay down next to each other and grabs the blanket to cover them. He positions Isa so he’s still laying on chest. Lea strokes his hair to help the pain of the nightmares.

“Listen to me, you can’t get rid of me. Anything that happened with Saix and Axel, we can work on that later but that’s not us. I’m going to be here for you forever. I lost you once and for some reason fate gave me another chance to get you back. I’m not to play games with fate. You’ll never be alone. I’m going to be here forever with you Isa.” He leaves off his catchphrase because at this moment it’s an unspoken thing.

They both fall back asleep. Isa doesn’t have another nightmare that night. Lea realizes that morning that it’s the best sleep he’s had in years.

_**‘I'll hold you when things go wrong.’** _

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like, please leave either kudos or a comment!
> 
> twitter - @onmy__own


End file.
